Rebelling Against the System
by LiquidCherry
Summary: Light Yagami took over Japan, and eventually the world as a 'God' named Kira. He is ruthless to criminals, wanting to create a perfect world without bad people. Some people fear him, others worship him. Then everything changes when a 14-year-old boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes comes along to destroy all of Light's hard work.


_I haven't written in years! Wow. Well, this is the beginning so I hope it's okay. It's a **major AU **for both Danny Phantom and Death Note.  
_

_Rated T to be safe. This is **unbetaed **so I may have missed plenty of mistakes. And I also need a little bit of help choosing when in Death Note this will be set in (prior to the AU I'm doing) and if I should have Misa in this (I absolutely hate her and I just want opinions from reviewers if you can).  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or Death Note._

* * *

**Chapter One**

The first sign of a new day to Danny Fenton – feeling like you've been run over by a truck. Messy raven-black hair shifted around the pillow as Danny started waking up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ugh, he really didn't want to wake up this early. His icy-blue orbs shifted to the clock on the bedside table which read 7:54AM in all its glory. It seemed to taunt him about the early morning and the young halfa scowled at the glowing red numbers.

Danny quickly got up and had a shower before getting dressed into his usual attire: a white shirt with a red neckline and oval in the middle, big blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He felt a bit more laid-back about getting ready for the day as opposed to rushing to get to school, but since it's the weekend, he could relax.

Well ... he still had to rush a bit; Sam and Tucker were coming over today so that they could map-out the Ghost Zone. His parents were going to go out shopping for food and Jazz would be in her room doing her homework as usual on a Saturday morning.

Very good timing, Danny thought while he put his watch on (which now said 8:13AM). He, Sam and Tucker would have lots of time to explore.

Deciding that he was ready for the day, he walked briskly out of his room and down the stairs into the living room where Jazz was drinking orange juice and reading one of her psychology books, and Maddie and Jack were fussing over a new invention. The Fenton-something, Danny noted with sarcasm. It always needs the word 'Fenton' in it. He wondered if it was a weapon … or a thing to detect ghosts.

Either way, he would be screwed.

"Morning, sweetie," Maddie greeted brightly as Danny rummaged in the cupboard for some cereal. "You're up early."

"Yeah, Sam and Tuck are coming over," he replied, grabbing a bowl and pouring some cornflakes into it before topping with milk. He then walked to the table and sat down, grabbing a spoon before eating. Every few mouthfuls, he gazed cautiously at the Fenton-something on the table. "We're hanging out today."

Maddie's mouth formed a thin line. "You've been hanging out with them a lot lately, Danny. Have you ever had time to do homework? Your grades have been slipping lately."

"Mmm?" Danny swallowed a spoonful of cereal. "Of course I do, I just do it later on in the evening." When there are no ghosts annoying the heck out of me, he mentally added. "I'm fine with school work, really."

"Look, I just worry about you not doing well in school, honey. Is there something wrong?" she asked, concern clearly showing in her voice.

Jazz, from the other side of the table, looked at her brother in worry from above her large book. Obviously ghost hunting has been taking a lot of his free time. Finding out about him being half-ghost almost three weeks ago was a great shock, but she knows he means well when he helps protect the town.

"No, of course not," Danny said, swallowing another bite. "I—"

"Is a ghost bothering you?" Jack said in his booming voice, grabbing the Fenton-something off of the table and knocking over Jazz's orange juice in the process (_"Dad!"_). Danny grimaced; so it was a weapon, then. Fan-frigging-tastic.

"No! Well, uh—"

There was a sudden knock at the door. Danny checked his watch and it was 8:23AM. Huh. They were early, but he was glad for the distraction otherwise he would be having an unwanted conversation with his parents. He practically ran out of the room to the door and opened it, seeing the smiling faces of his two best friends.

"Hey, Danny. From the relieved look on your face, I'm guessing we just saved you from something that involves your parents," Sam said with a smirk. Danny smiled; she hit the nail right on the head.

"Yep, you saved me from a conversation about my slipping grades," he said dryly.

"Ouch, dude," Tucker said, "that's worse than them showing a new ghost invention."

"Tell me about it."

He let his friends inside and shut the door, walking back to the kitchen with Sam and Tuck close behind. When they reached the table, Danny snatched his bowl from the table and started eating again. Jazz had already left, obviously angry at Jack for spilling juice everywhere, to do her homework.

"Hi, Sam and Tucker," Maddie said with a smile. She quickly gave Danny a glare that said, 'We'll talk about this later, young man' before smiling again. "Do you want any cereal or juice?"

"No thank you, Mrs Fenton," Sam said kindly as Danny finished and put the empty bowl in the sink. "We've already eaten."

"Now, kids," Jack said, "Maddie and I are going out, so if a ghost attacks you just press the Fenton Ghost Alarm and we'll be here as soon we can to get rid of that ghost _scum!_"

"Okay, Mr. Fenton."

"Got it, Dad."

Maddie kissed Danny on the cheek quickly before going outside to get the RV.

"Bye, kids! Stay safe!" Jack said in his loud voice before running out the door and slamming it behind him. Danny stared blankly at the door before shaking out of his stupor and turning to Sam and Tucker, who were grimacing.

"Let's go, then," he said, walking with them down to the lab. It was in a big mess; beakers and blueprints littered the work tables, weapons and other items were on the floor, and ectoplasmic goo was splattered in a few places. The Specter Speeder sat innocently to the side of the lab near to where the ghost portal was, clean of any ectoplasm. It was pretty hard to navigate around the lab and sometimes Danny wished it was clean like Vlad's.

"Okay, so where are those Fenton Phones?" Tucker asked, looking around the place. "You said they're pretty small so how are you supposed to find them?"

"Yeah, that's a good question," Danny muttered as he sauntered over to a loaded work bench, shoving a few stray blueprints and tools out of the way. "They're fairly new, so Mom would have put them on the table."

"Well, I'll just set up a little backpack for you, just in case you need it," Sam said, grabbing a brown backpack from the wall. "You think you need your cell phone?"

"No, but I keep it in my pocket all the time so no worries there."

"Can you pack some beef sandwiches in there for me?" Tucker asked, now on his PDA and scrolling down a long list. Sam scowled.

"We're only going in there for a few hours, Tuck. You'll _survive!_ This isn't a stupid picnic." Sam sighed before shaking her head. "What else do we need?"

"Obviously not a ghost tracker, we have one in the Specter Speeder," Danny said, before his eyes lit up and held up three pairs of green ear buds. "Found them!" He gave a pair each to Sam and Tucker and then put his ones in his own ears. Sam followed suit, Tucker not doing anything as he was concentrating on his PDA. "Tucker, what on _earth_ are you looking at?"

"Looking for a song. There's a new one that's come out and it's all the rage right now."

"Who sings it?"

"Someone named Ember McLain. Speaking of the song ... I think I found it. I just downloaded it before I came over. You guys wanna hear it?"

"Sure, why not," Danny said, grabbing the bag from Sam and putting a first aid kit in there.

Tucker pressed play on the PDA, and suddenly loud rock music began to echo all around the lab. _"Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! It was, it was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall—"_

"Turn that off!" Sam snarled.

"What? Why? It's amazing!" Tucker said, now holding his PDA close to his chest when he saw Sam's expression. "Oh, don't tell me you hate it?" he asked, turning the music down so that Sam could tolerate it. Well, for the most part.

"It's okay, but it's not as great as Dumpty Humpty," Danny said, grinning a bit. "Hey, you reckon we need any ghost weapons?"

"Probably not, we have weapons in the Speeder and you have your ecto-blasts. But I think you need to pack an MP3 player to block out Mr. Fanboy's music over here," Sam drawled, purple eyes glinting with amusement.

"Heh, maybe. I'm just gonna keep it with my phone in my pocket. Oh, we need the Fenton Thermos, too."

"Why do you need it when ghosts are _already_ in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged. "You never know."

After Danny packed the Thermos, Sam packed a small notebook and a pen for drawing places within the Ghost Zone (that are near the Fenton Ghost Portal), and Tucker found a couple of screwdrivers to put in.

"Just in case those Fenton Phones break or something."

"I doubt it." Danny snorted. "But having those in there is a good idea. Good thinking, Tuck."

"Think that's everything, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we don't really need much. Come on, let's go."

The three of them jumped into the Specter Speeder as Ember sang the chorus of her song. Tucker danced to it a bit, but then stopped abruptly when Sam elbowed him in the ribs and told him to put the Fenton Phones on. He did, and had a vacant expression on his face before shaking his head and starting up the Speeder. It came to life and Tucker drove it slowly into the swirling green portal.

The trio were thrown into a green world where the 'sky' was swirls of different shades of green, and a few purple doors floated around the place. Tucker turned the music off. "So ... which way, guys?"

Sam got the notebook and pen out of the bag and drew a picture of a swirly circle in the middle, naming it 'Fenton Portal'. She then put 'N' at the top for 'North'. "How about straight ahead, for a start?"

"Got it."

Tucker drove forward carefully, making sure to stay away from the purple doors. He didn't really want to accidentally bang into one of them and piss a couple of ghosts off. Danny was vaguely reminded of when he accidentally went into a door and some little boy turned into a large demon thing.

After a couple of minutes of safe driving, Sam pointed to something that was north-east of where they were. Tucker's eyes lit up and then he drove in that direction, soft glowing coming from where Sam pointed. When they got closer, they realized that it was a bar of some sort on a giant floating rock. There were high chairs around the bar-table, and there were a couple of bartender ghosts serving other ghosts.

On the outer perimeter of the bar, there were smaller rocks with normal tables and chairs on them. A couple of tables were occupied by ghosts who were eating and drinking food that looked like they came from the human realm but were slightly see-through.

Ghosts ate and drank food? Danny wondered. Well, you learn something new everyday.

From what he could tell, this was a place where ghosts could go to get food and catch up with friends; like a normal bar or restaurant in the human realm. He glanced up at the top of the bar and it said in glowing, see-through neon letters, 'The Hang Out Zone'. Danny turned to Sam and opened his mouth to say something until he saw her drawing a mini-bar on the map. Sam was on to it and obviously wasn't gaping like Tucker and himself. He shut his mouth again.

"Well, Tucker, are you just going to stare or are we going?" Sam said in a smooth voice.

Tucker blinked a couple of times. "Right."

A couple of hours had passed and the teens were very interested in what they came across. Other than the bar, they came across a jungle at the bottom of the Ghost Zone, a cemetery, an underwater part of the Ghost Zone where fish (and sharks!) swam around freely and a few floating rocks encased with ice and snow (Tucker decided to jump out of the Speeder and make a snowman before he was scared back into the Speeder by a yeti).

"This has been awesome," Tucker quipped, his hands still cold. He really should have worn gloves. "I never knew the Ghost Zone was so interesting."

"Well, it's probably been here the same time Earth has been," Sam replied. "Of course they would have a lot of things in here. It's like how we have the Great Barrier Reef and the Grand Canyon."

"This must be only a fraction of the Ghost Zone," Danny said, looking around. "I mean, only if you think about it compared to the size of Earth. It's ... amazing."

"Yeah."

Danny squinted in the distance and saw a hunched figure on one of the snowy platforms. All he could make out was that the unknown ghost wore pink pajamas.

"Hey, I'm gonna check this out," he murmured, morphing into his ghost half and becoming slightly see-through; he then phased out of the Speeder. His snowy white hair swished around his head as he flew out to the lone figure. When he stopped, the ghost turned around and his whole stature seemed to change into one of a very hyper person.

"Hello, my name is Klemper!" he said with a toothy grin. His glowing eyes had an underlying insanity hidden beneath him. "Would you like to be my _friend?_"

Danny looked very uncomfortable at that moment and wished he hadn't gotten out of the safety of the Specter Speeder.

* * *

The Specter Speeder's lights illuminated a few floating rocky platforms where Danny had been wrestling with Klemper the ghost for almost fifteen minutes. Klemper demanded that Danny would be his friend, and Danny decided from that point on that the buck-toothed ghost in pajamas was very insane.

Danny crashed onto the ground, gritting his teeth as Klemper held him down. "Get _off_ me, Klemper!" he spat angrily, trying to pry him off.

"But I just want to be your _friend!_" Klemper whined.

Obviously, this ghost doesn't take 'no' for an answer. "Will someone please remind me why this was a good idea?" he asked Sam and Tucker, who were sitting casually in the Speeder. Sam had put the notebook on her lap and slid the pen on top of her ear, a big smile on her face. "Hey, _you're_ the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone," she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, dude," Tucker agreed.

The techno geek grabbed his PDA again, pressed a few buttons and Ember's song played loud and clear again – through the earphones. Sam's eyes widened at the sudden sound and put a hand up to her ear. Danny did the same and he winced while prying Klemper off. Tucker seemed oblivious to the glares coming from the Goth and the halfa.

"Good thing these things work as wireless earphones," Tucker said loudly over the music. "Oh, and you could have asked your parents to give these better designs, because these are definitely a fashion 'don't'."

"They're not supposed to look good." Danny got out of the crazed-ghost's hold but as soon as he was free, Klemper was holding him tightly in a crushing bear hug. Danny put his hands on Klemper's head and tried to keep him at a distance. "They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate." The young halfa gasped as Klemper pinned him down on the ground again. "Like when I say things like HELP GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Sam looked in the mirror and admired the green earphones. "I think they make great techno-Goth earrings."

Danny smiled, completely forgetting the situation he was in for a moment. "Really? Hey, Maybe I should give a pair to Paulina."

"Yes, Danny," Sam said bitterly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, "_that's_ what I'm saying. Give a pair to Paulina."

Klemper held Danny down tightly while said half-ghost struggled against him. He eventually broke free by stretching all of his limbs and quickly flying off, the friend-obsessed ghost following behind. When he grasped Danny's hand, he yelped loudly and got pulled toward Klemper who took a deep breath and shot out blue mist from his mouth. It spread over Danny, encasing him in it until it hardened into ice.

Danny focused his energy into his palms and then released it all quickly, breaking all of the ice instantly. His hands still glowing an eerie green, he spotted Klemper floating by a few purple doors and a large refrigerator door. He flew toward the buck-toothed ghost, gaining his attention and then with Klemper in tow, Danny zipped to the giant fridge and opened the door just a little bit.

He was caught a little bit off-guard – he almost forgot that the doors in the Ghost Zone led to a different place. This one led to a snowy place that looked like Antarctica. He then looked at Klemper who was almost to the door. Just a bit more ...

When Klemper was close enough, Danny opened the door wide and Klemper flew head-first into the winter tundra. The young teen hero then slammed the door, melted the handle with an ecto-ray and then breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned his back against the door.

"Well, that was interesting," he said flatly, taking the Fenton Phones off and holding them in his hand, still hearing the music booming from the earphones.

He lazily flew back to the Specter Speeder and phased his head in the front window so that the bottom half of his body hung out in the open. The first thing he heard was Tucker singing off-key and he saw him waving his arms around like an idiot.

"EMBER," Tucker yelled, and Danny groaned, covering his ears, "SO WARM AND _TENDER_! YOU WILL REMEMBER MY _NAAAAAME!_"

"Tucker, can you turn that off?" Danny asked tiredly, looking at his watch. It was nearly lunchtime. His parents probably came back an hour ago, but they were busy with that weapon from this morning and he guessed that they would be working on it on the kitchen table right now.

"Hmm?" Tucker pressed the stop button on the PDA. "Oh, sorry, dude. It's just so _awesome!_"

Danny grinned at his technology-obsessed friend. "Like I said before, it's okay but not amazing. Anyway, you guys ready to head back?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yep."

"Oh man," Tucker moaned, his stomach growling, "I knew we should have packed some beef sandwiches."

"Yeah, for _you_," Sam scoffed. "I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, remember?"

Tucker muttered something about meat being a lot better than vegetables and before Sam could argue back, Danny said, "How about we just get back to the portal and then make something at my house? We'll find our way back quickly, anyway. Right, Sam?"

"Right. I've even drawn our entire route and lots of alternate ones while you were fighting Klemper," Sam said with a smirk.

"Nice," Danny commented, then shivered a little violently. "Can a ghost get frostbite?"

"I dunno," Tucker said with a grin, "you're a ghost so aren't you unusually cold, anyway?"

"Ha, ha," Danny laughed sarcastically, and then after phasing his head out of the window and into the open air, he suddenly looked around the green swirls and purple doors like a hawk. He had a feeling. Something felt very ... strange.

Then he saw it: a very dark green part of the Ghost Zone and in it was a very battered down dark violet door. It looked like the hinges were broken beyond repair when Danny glanced at them, but somehow they miraculously held the door together. He put the Fenton Phones back in his ears. "Hey, guys look at this door," he called to his friends, floating slowly toward it.

Surely a ghost didn't reside in this old thing?

"What is it?" Tucker asked, bringing the Speeder closer to the door until they were side-by-side and both he and Sam could see it out the side window.

"Not sure," Danny said, knocking on the door. The looks Sam gave him told him that he shouldn't have done that, just in case there was an old, angry ghost waiting to rip their heads off. But after a minute, the door was just as it was before: silent, unmoving.

"Danny, look," Sam breathed, pointing to the door. There were many padlocks on the door; each one was big and clunky and all seemed to have rust growing on it. All three of them found this interesting. How old was this door?

"Should we open it?" Tucker asked cautiously.

"I dunno," Danny answered, grabbing a lock and looking at it. "You think I can do it with ecto-blasts?"

"Stop, Danny," Sam ordered, and both the boys looked at her. "I mean, think about it. It's an old door in a dark part of the Ghost Zone with a lot of locks on it. Don't you think that they're there for a_ reason_?"

The young halfa shrugged, not answering Sam. He was very curious as to what lay behind that door. There was a big itch at the back of his mind, the strange feeling he felt beforehand, telling him to open it. So naturally, his curiosity and stupidity took over. His hand that was holding the rusty lock began to glow a lime green, steam coming off of it because of its heat and intensity. The lock began to glow a hot white and then it blew up in a small explosion of white light.

"_Danny!_" Sam growled. "Stop it, I'm serious."

"What?" he asked innocently. "Look, if I feel like there's something wrong, then I'll stop." He didn't seem to notice that his instincts telling him to open the door actually wasn't his own.

"You mean you don't feel anything like that right now?"

"Well ... I don't know. It's telling me to open it."

"I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or if you're being stupid," Sam muttered.

"Probably stupid," Tucker piped up.

"_Hey!_"

"Sorry, dude."

Danny sighed. "It's nothing you would understand. It's sort of like a sixth sense but it's stronger because ..."

"... Because you're half ghost?" Tucker remarked.

"Yep."

"Ghosts probably have stronger instincts than us," Sam thought aloud. "But ... are you absolutely sure you want to open that thing?"

"Uh … I dunno. I just feel like I need to open it. But now that you mention it, part of me thinks that this isn't a good idea." The itch at the back of his mind faded slightly.

"Oh, you realize that now?"

"I was very curious," Danny argued back, throwing up his hands in annoyance. "I wasn't really paying attention to my 'this is stupid of me to do' part of my brain."

"Okay, let's just stop for a minute." Sam glanced at Tucker and he put his PDA away in his pocket so that he was listening. "Tucker, what do you think would happen if Danny opened the door?"

"A scary ghost would smash us to bits?" he said meekly.

"Possible idea." Sam nodded, oddly calm about that certain suggestion. "Danny, what about you?"

"Hmm ... that's a very good question. I think that it would lead into another part of the Ghost Zone ...?" He sounded unsure.

"I'd have to say no. If that were the case, then why is it locked?"

"... Good point."

"Well, I think it would hold some dark artifact ... or something along the lines of an evil object."

"Evil object?"

"Well, the Ghost Zone is vast and it's very old. Wouldn't you think that it holds some pretty powerful items as it has pretty powerful ghosts residing here?"

"I don't know! Neither of us knows for sure," Danny said in an exasperated tone. "Look, I'm just gonna open this and see what's inside." He turned back to the door, ignoring the worried looks from Sam, and grabbed a hold of another rusty lock. He knew he was being very stupid and stubborn, but he was also very curious. Something called him to this door and he didn't know what it was.

Shit, he couldn't think straight. Ah, who cares? He just wanted to unlock this door.

Danny focused energy into his palm and once again hot, steamy vapor came from the green ectoplasm. He released the energy again and the lock exploded in white light. Passerby ghosts stared at him in horror and they flew away as fast as they could. Sam noticed their actions and she now had a very, very bad feeling. Tucker looked like he was thinking along the same lines when he paled slightly.

"Danny ..." Sam said slowly and warningly, but he didn't seem to notice.

Danny destroyed all the locks until one was left at the very bottom. Danny then stopped and looked at the door more closely now; it had dark green light trying to escape from within, though it was hard to see because of the dark colors on the door. The door shook a bit and the teen jumped.

"_DANNY!_" Sam yelled, making his eyes widen in surprise. "Listen, you have to stop this. I don't care if you have this feeling; there is something wrong with that door!"

Danny looked at Sam and saw the worry and concern in her eyes. He swallowed, his free will coming back again, until a cold chill swept over him. It was that feeling again, only this time it's stronger. It was demanding that he opened the door. He barely noticed the part of his mind screaming at him that there was something extremely wrong with this old door though.

As if he was in a trance, he slowly turned back to the door and his hand grasped the last lock. His hand was now burning with ectoplasm and started to get hotter and hotter ...

"DANNY, STOP!" Sam and Tucker screamed. Their voices echoed in his head continuously and that seemed to break him out of his trance before the lock glowed white and he realized what he had done.

"Oh, crud," he muttered, backing away from the door when the lock exploded and the door lashed out violently, destroying itself – no, being sucked into a ghost portal. It wasn't like the other ones that were a lime green; this one was a dark green swirling with white and black, and Danny realized his mistake in letting that feeling take over. He was stronger than that!

Stupid, stupid, stupid ...

He gasped as he felt his whole body being sucked into the portal like a vacuum and he screamed so loud that the entire Ghost Zone could hear him. _"SAM, TUCKER, HELP!"_

"DANNY! DANNY!" they shrieked. Sam's was the loudest and Danny could hear her voice break. _"DANNY!"_

Sam saw Danny's body start to break apart like liquid and get dangerously close to the portal, but he was managing to hold himself together. While she screamed out his name and banged on the glass, she noticed that the Specter Speeder was staying still. Even when she was upset, she still had a critical mind. That is something to be thankful for, especially in this situation.

Let's see ... the Speeder was a Real World item and it wasn't being sucked in but Danny was in his ghost form and he was ...

"DANNY! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO TURN HUMAN!" Sam yelled into the Fenton Phones. "TURN HUMAN, DANNY! _TURN HUMAN!_"

Danny heard what she said loud and clear over his panicked screams. He tried to summon the white halos that would turn him back but they wouldn't appear. Oh, shit. He tried again but nothing happened. The portal seemed to have some strange energy that restricted any use of ghost powers.

"_I CAN'T!_ I CAN'T CHANGE BACK! SAM, TUCKER!" he roared, feeling very, very scared. It showed easily in his neon-green eyes. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. Oh, man, was he going to die? _"GUYS!"_

He felt his body liquidizing even more beneath him and his lower half of his body was in the portal. It felt freezing cold; even more than his own ghostly body temperature. He felt himself begin to lose consciousness and darkness swirled all around him. No, no, no! He had to stay awake! He had to get out of this, and get back to Sam and Tucker ...

His eyelids felt like lead and he couldn't keep them open anymore; he fell into the snowy darkness. The last thing he heard was Sam's broken cries and Tucker's screaming ringing through his ears.


End file.
